This is all your fault
by Inume-blue
Summary: INUYASHA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SIT!  *A/N* just a little story, Rated T just to be safe ...funny? Idk you be the judge.
1. Chapter 1

*Authors Note- This story is dedicated **IamKrystalSoul** (excellent author by the way) Let me know what you think. *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Inuyasha or any mentioned or stated characters etc. All that jazz and stuff. On with the story (which I don't own even though I came up with it, because I never got it a copy write or anything because I can't because I don't own Inuyasha so ya I think I covered all the bases.) *wow that last bit was kind of pointless* _

Her body shook as pain racked through it. Kagome's nails dug into the futon ware she lay. Keade was preparing for the long night ahead getting all her supplies and herbs they would need ready. Sango worriedly wiped the sweat of her friends forehead and tried her best to comfort the girl. Two women from the village were asked to help and dedicated the night to helping their young miko, who was to succeed Keade after she was gone.

He could sense her fear, smell her blood, and hear her pain as she screamed. Inuyasha silently cursed his demon blood. He could hardly phantom what the other women were doing to her . Kagome was in pain and he could not do a damn thing about it . Trying to keep his demon blood from surfacing, he gripped Tetsiga. He was stuck outside when she needed him the most. He could not be there to give her strength, and again he cursed his senses hoping they would betray him. However Inuyasha stayed outside pacing to keep him self occupied, men weren't allowed in the birthing room.

"Inuyasha , stop pacing around, everything will be alright." the wayward monk tried to reassure his friend.

"Miroku is right Inuyasha , you'll make a great dad." Shippo offered

"thanks runt, but unfortunately, that's not what I'm worried about." Inuyasha mumbled

Inside Kagome's scream shattered the night once more. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

The painful contractions were steadily getting closer to each other. She tried to calm her breathing and decided the best way was to calm her rapid heart rate by remembering something pleasant. Kagome thought back to the most beautiful night of her life. However as she remembered that , she remembered that was the nigh nine months ago that caused her to be here in the first place. Her thoughts grew dark towards a certain half demon, silently cursing him to the Seventh Hell. Another contraction hit and Kagome let out a scream

"DAMN YOU INUYASHA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SIT !" the miko yelled unleashing her hormonal wrath on the unsuspecting soon to be father out side.

*A/N - no this is not the end, just getting my feet wet so to speak. Let me know what you think. I love criticism, but I don't care much for bashing. Please let me know if it needs to be improved. I'm not perfect but I will do my best.*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I will never make any money off this Fan Fic.

Recap from Chapter one:

"_DAMN YOU INUYASHA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SIT!" the miko yelled unleashing her hormonal wrath on the unsuspecting soon to be father out side._

Chapter Two:

Inuyasha did not even bother to get up; it hurt less when _she_ sat him if he was already laying down. Miroku and Shippou snickered above his body shaped crater. Oh they were so dead. As soon as he could move…next week.

'_How did I even get into this in the first place?' _His thoughts flashed back nine months previously on a cool October night.

_*Flash back*_

_Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately, trailing kisses from her jaw down her neck. Her soft moans and the sound of his name on her lips pushed him on. Kagome's fingers played in his hair brushing over his ears as his hands busied themselves with getting her out of her wedding kimono._

'_Oh ya' _He smirked. Inuyasha's reflecting was shattered by yet another scream but this one was followed by a shrill wail of a new life entering the world.

Miroku and Shippou looked up only to find the body shaped crater empty and the new father already inside, the flap to the hut hanging by a thread. It had nearly been torn off in his haste to get to his mate and newborn child.

Inuyasha laid on his side his arm draped loosely over Kagome's waist. The new parents lounged on their futon beaming down at a little bundle between them. Kagome gently stroked the newborn's short black mop of hair.

"He has your ears…" she whispered to her husband smiling "Mama will love that."

"keh, poor kid he wont know what to do with all you women pulling on them all the time." he joked half heartedly.

Kagome worried the bottom of her lip. Inuyasha moved his hand up cupping her cheek. His calloused thumb ran over her lips.

"what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about him" she admitted "what if something were to happen to us? People will treat him different. what if someone tries to hurt him?" she rambled.

Inuyasha rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Nothing is going to happen to us Kagome. He will be fine. He has a ton of family on both sides of the well, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, hell even Sesshomaru has a soft spot for him. This village has been good to us. Besides you can't protect him from everything. One day he will want to go out on his own and we can't do a thing about that." he stated wisely

"we could build a wall, a really big one."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"it's late we need to try to get some sleep before he wakes up again." he said pulling the covers over her shoulders. Inuyasha 's fingers traced circles across her back in a slow rhythm. Soon the little family was sound asleep. A sleep that lasted for a few blissful hours till a wail pierced the night and the rocking, feeding, fussing, burping, dipper changing cycle continued.

*The End*

A/N: Please let me know what you think. I know it's kind of short, sorry. I would appreciate reviews, they help me become better. Thank you for your time (:


End file.
